It's Complicated
by kt0125
Summary: Henry Hart knew he has been different for seven years; he's gay and in love with his boss, Ray, will he quit his job when it gets too much or will he give in to temptation? {mpreg, so if that ain't your cup of tea, don't read}
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**Henry's POV**

I learned that I was gay when I was ten; now I am seventeen and no

one knows. I think I've hidden it well from my boss, my friends, and my family by having or more like pretending to have enormous crushes on girls. I know it is wrong to lead them on, but, I'm petrified of what others will think of me. But I've gotten an even bigger problem. My boss's name is Ray; also known as Captain Man. Yes, I am his sidekick, Kid Danger. That's not the issue though. I've been working for Ray now for three years and my immense admiration for him has turned into a crush. I can't help but notice how his arms flex when he is working out when I happen to show up early for work. Sometimes I have to walk away so I am not tempted to run up and kiss him. I just want to run my fingers down his chest and for them to sensually dip inside his pants, I long for the feel of his heavy shaft in my hand. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and mentally curse myself when I notice the bugle in my jeans. I look around the Man Cave and notice that no one is around; thinking nothing of it, I slip my hand into my jeans and into my boxers to wrap my hand around my member. An image of Ray's burly chest bursts into my mind and I slowly start to pump myself. I close my eyes and move my hand faster when I dream about Ray gently kissing me as he begins to thrust inside of me.

"Henry!" My eyes fly open and I yank my hands out of my pants. I look to my left and see Ray standing before me. I start to blush and pray that he didn't notice what was going on.

"Y-Yes?" I stutter out knowing damn well he caught me jerking off.

"We're at work and you're jerking off?" Ray asks in disbelief.

"U-Um, I-I m-what? I w-wasn't!" I lie.

Ray gives me a look that says 'yeah right' and he replies, "Henry there's nothing wrong with jerking off," he pauses, "just not a work." Ray puts a hand onto my shoulder and I know I'm blushing once again. I move my head more to the right so Ray won't notice.

"Henry, are you okay?" Ray asks. I turn my head back to look at him and notice the look of concern on his face. I stand up and say, "I'm fine." I start to move away from him when he puts his hands on my chest to push me back into place, "you're not fine. What's going on?" he asks. I look away when he puts both of his hands on each of my shoulders.

"Henry, what IS wrong?" Ray reiterates.

I look at him and search his eyes. Before I back out, I lean up and press my lips to his. After a few moments, I realize this was not a good idea and I begin to pull away, only to feel Ray putting his hands in the small of my back and him hesitantly reciprocating the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Together

**Chapter 2:** **A Night Together**

 **Henry's POV**

I can't believe what I am feeling; Ray, my boss, the man I've liked for

three years is kissing me back. I don't know how long this will last or how this will affect us in the near future but I'm going to savor every single second. I shut my mind off when I hear a groan from Ray. I kiss him a little harder. I'm enjoying the taste of his lips when a single thought of my parents come to mind. I throw myself away from him and exclaim, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Umm… it's okay. I kissed you back," he pauses, "Henry are you…?" Ray trails off and I know what he was trying to say.

I turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow and finish, "gay?" Ray is quiet for a moment then he slowly nods his head.

I start to get nervous and I know he knows the answer when I shout, "w-what? No. No! I-I'm not gay! No way!" I turn so my back is to him.

I sense Ray walking up behind me as he replies, "Henry, it's okay to be gay."

I feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks when I cry, "R-ray, you don't get it, I c-can't be g-gay!"

"It's okay to be gay Henry. Look, I haven't told you or Charlotte or Jasper or even Schwoz this but I am bisexual. I like both women and men. So, I get how you're feeling, but there's nothing wrong with you being gay," Ray speaks softly.

I look at him opening my mouth to speak but no words come out. "Henry, you're gay," he pauses, "be gay," Ray states as he plants both his hands on my shoulders.

And just like that something inside of me snapped as I forcefully smothered his mouth with mine.

I pull back and I look into his eyes searching for any trace of regret. When I don't see any I whip off his top and put my lips back on his. A few moments go by and I feel Ray hesitantly playing with the hem of my shirt. I back away from the kiss and I nod at Ray.

Ray whips off my top and I suddenly feel self-conscious. I look away from Ray's hungry eyes and I feel myself start to blush. Ray places his fore-finger and thumb onto my chin and forces me to look at him. "You're beautiful," Ray utters to me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and I smile at him. Ray smiles back at me and he leans down to give me a passionate kiss. Ray plants his hands on my ass and I moan into his mouth. He taps my thighs and I jump into his embrace. I wrap my legs around his waist. Ray carries me to his bedroom located in the back of the Man Cave. I still can't believe that this is finally happening after three years of secret looks to forbidden wet dreams. I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Ray laying me down onto his bed. He's standing before me, seductively staring at me as he rips his pants and boxers off in one quick motion. Being a strong super hero really does have its perks. Ray unzips my jeans and pulls them off, my underwear following suit. This is the first time I've been naked in front of anything or anyone except for my bathroom mirror and I can't help but feel nervous. Ray takes my shaft in his hand and he leans down to press a kiss onto my navel. I moan softly as Ray slowly but sensually pumps me. I tug Ray on top of me and we both groan at the feeling of our dicks meeting each other for the first time. We kiss each other with fervor as our hips rut together. I moan louder if that's even humanely possible. We both pull away to catch our breath. With our chests heaving I manage to choke out, "Ray…" getting his attention, "make love to me." Ray just smiles at me and nods. He moves off me and I panic, "where are you going?"

Ray just smiles at me and replies, "I'll be right back." I instantly calm down.

Five minutes' pass by and Ray still hasn't come back, "Ray!" I shout. Ray comes back in and says, "Sorry I was looking for these," waving a condom in one hand and lube in the other. I smile at him and he lays himself back on top of me. Ray leans up and squirts some lube onto his fingers and he moves them down to my entrance. Ray looks at me for confirmation and I nod. He slips two fingers in and I grimace. Ray adds another finger and I wince at the immense pain. Ray slowly starts scissoring me and I start to feel massive pleasure. I'm moaning helplessly. Ray pulls his fingers out and I whine at the newly empty feeling. I watch Ray with hooded eyes as he slips on a condom and lubes himself up. He moves the head to my hole and he slowly enters. Tears spring into my eyes and I try to push away the staggering pain. I wait till Ray is pushed all the way to the hilt to say, "wait a moment." As I wait for the pain to subside, Ray is kissing me tenderly to help relieve the pain. After a minute, I say to Ray, "you can move now." Ray begins to thrust into me and we both sigh in pleasure.

"Ray…f-fuck," I wail out as Ray slams into me. I know I'm moaning like a dog in heat but I've never felt this amount of pleasure before.

"Ray…I'm close," I whine.

Ray grips my dick into his hand and he shamelessly starts to jerk me off. "Cum for me Henry," Ray growls. I gasp as I explode all over our chests. Rays' thrusts are getting sloppy and he begins howling as he cums. He falls on top of me and we begin to catch our breath. I hiss as Ray pulls out of me. He pulls off the condom and ties it and he throws it in the waste basket near the bed. He lays down and I roll over to cuddle into him. Ray wraps an arm around me as I say, "that was amazing." Ray smiles at me and gives me a quick kiss and he nods in agreement. I yawn and I finally realize how tired I am.

"Go to sleep Henry, I'll be here when you wake up," Ray whispers in my ear. I nod and close my eyes.

Before I fall asleep the last thing I remember hearing is Ray mutter, "I love you." And just like that I had no fears of having a nightmare that night.


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Charlotte and Jasper

**Chapter 3:** **Telling Charlotte and Jasper**

 **Henry's POV**

The first thing I see when I wake up is Ray smiling back at me. Reality sets in and my eyes widen as the memories of last night come back. I whip my head to look at Ray, "Did we…?" I trail off not knowing what to say. Ray is simply quiet for a moment then he gets a big grin on his face as he nods his head slowly. I look away and I feel a single tear run down my cheek. "Henry, do you regret it?" Ray asks nervously. I wipe my face and shake my head, "no it was amazing and I've wanted it to happen for a while now but…," I trail off.

"But?" Ray asks curiously.

"I don't know how my parents and friends are going to react when I tell them I'm gay," I sob out.

Ray wraps his arm around me and he pulls me into an embrace as I cry into his bare chest. I pull away and wipe my eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay," Ray says softly.

I search Rays' eyes and I lean in to kiss him. Ray kisses me back and I plant my hand on his cheek. Before it gets too heated I pull away and whisper, "wait."

"What? You don't want to?" Ray asks.

I shake my head franticly and reply, "no it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just want to be sure you don't regret last night," I reply.

Ray just looks at me like I have two heads as he says, "no, Henry, I did not regret last night one bit. Last night was the best night of my life." I smile and kiss him. When we run out of breath Ray takes my head into his hands, looks me in the eyes and asks, "Henry, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tears are streaming down my face and I nod, "Yes!" Ray pulls me forward and kisses me heavily.

Ray rolls away from me and flops onto his back. We are both spent and we're quiet, letting our breathing get back on track.

"That was fucking incredible," Ray says out of breath.

I nod in agreement and ask, "now what?"

"We better take a shower and get dressed. Charlotte and Jasper will be showing up for work soon," Ray replies sadly.

"Okay," I say. I give Ray a kiss on the cheek and I head to the shower, Ray on my heels.

We were looking at the navigation screen when Charlotte enters the Man Cave, "hey guys!"

"Hey," I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Hey Charlotte," Ray says.

I turn around in my chair and notice Jaspers' not with her, "Where's Jasper?"

Charlotte rolls her eyes, "he told me that he was going to be late because he wanted to go out and buy this new limited edition bucket."

I groan inwardly, "he has enough buckets!"

Ray and Charlotte nod. "I know and I told him that but you can't change Jasper even if you tried," she pauses, "well you shouldn't have to change anyone really."

Tears fill my eyes and I turn to look at the screen before they notice.

"Henry…," Charlotte starts off.

I dry my face and look at her, "yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I lie.

"I don't know you just seem…different?" Charlotte finishes. She sounds concerned and I know I'm going to have to tell her eventually.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What is it?" She asks.

I glance at Ray and tell her, "later."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Charlotte asks angrily.

I sigh, "I want to tell you and Jasper at the same time. Okay?"

,

"Okay," Charlotte backs off.

"Let's get to work," Ray speaks up.

It's lunch time and we all decided to order a pizza. The elevator chimes and Jasper walks out. "Hey guys, look at my new bucket," he says holding up his bucket.

We all groan and I decide to say, "looks nice."

"But you didn't even look at it," Jasper frowns.

I glance at it quickly and say, "nice."

Jasper gives up and he sets his bucket down. He walks over to us and grabs a piece of pizza. "Now that Jasper is here can you tell us what you wanted to tell us?" Charlotte asks.

I swallow and I suddenly feel nauseous. "W-what do you mean?" I ask nervously. I look at Ray and he gives me a look that has 'you can do this' written all over it. I take a deep breath and before Charlotte speaks up I say, "okay this is hard to say but," I pause, "I'm gay." It's hard to tell what they're thinking because they have blank expressions on their faces.

Jasper is the one to cut through the silence, "that's cool man." I break out into a smile and say, "thanks." I glance at Charlotte and she seems deep in thought. "Charlotte...?" I catch her attention, "What do you think?" I continue.

She looks at me and says, "I think it's awesome." I feel tears in my eyes and I am overwhelmed with happiness. I feel Rays' hand on my thigh and I turn to look at him. We smile at each other and I lean in to kiss him. I pull away and look at my friends only to notice their mouths are agape. 'Oh right, I forgot to mention that part,' I think to myself.

"I forgot, Ray and I…we're dating. Are you guys okay with that?" I ask. They seem to still be in shock as they slowly nod their heads. "Good," I say. I grab Rays' hand and entwine our fingers together and I'm glad that I have an amazing boyfriend and wonderfully supportive friends


End file.
